


Captured

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, Warlock!Minho, Witch!Thomas, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas in an agent of WICKED working to take down the famed Minho, most powerful warlock in the world. He infiltrates his ranks, but never expected to be found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I included the threats of rape/noncon tag because there are rumors of Minho being physically, sexually, and mentally ruthless to his pleasure slaves.

Thomas ran through the forest dodging energy balls. He was so so close to the border. He’d be home free in about 1 more mile. He had to make it. He had to inform WICKED about Warlock Minho’s plans. An energy ball hit Thomas square in the back and sent him flying. Thomas swished his arm and Minho froze for a half second before he was able to move normally again. 

“Give it up, Thomas. You’re never gonna get out.” Minho cackled. 

“I got this far!” Thomas called back as he picked himself up from the forest ground. He moved to hide behind a tree as Minho’s voice got louder. Thomas let out a sigh of relief when Minho passed the hiding spot. 

“You only got this far because I let you.” Minho whispered darkly into his ear, hot breath thundering through Thomas’ body as he screamed and jumped away. 

Minho watched as Thomas ran a few feet before he astral projected himself to appear in front of Thomas. Thomas stopped in his tracks, eyes wide as he took a step back and hit Minho’s hard chest. Thomas was shaking. Minho felt the fear rolling of him in waves and smirked. This kid would pay for trying to infiltrate his ranks as a spy for WICKED. 

Thomas was shaking. He was sure he’d pissed his pants already. He hadn’t realized just how powerful Minho was. Thomas was powerful himself, but he was no where on Minho’s level. He’d never get out of here. He glanced behind him and saw the clearing to WICKED’s land. 

“You’ll never make it. Give it up.” Minho cackled. 

Thomas’ eyes snapped to Minho as he grabbed his hand. Thomas screamed in pain when he felt power shoot through every nerve in his body. He whimpered in pain and fell to his knees before Minho. 

“Please, just let me go.” Thomas sobbed. 

“I can’t do that, Thomas. You’re mine now.” Minho grinned evilly as he removed his hand from Thomas wrist to reveal his mark seared into Thomas’ skin. 

Thomas stared at the image of fire in horror. No. No! He traced the mark on his skin in disbelief. He’d never be able to return now. He’d never see his sister again. He’d never see his home again. He’d be a slave to Minho for the rest of his life, and Thomas knew the rumors around Minho. WICKED had told him before the mission to give him motivation and not get caught. 

Minho was by no means a gentle being. He took many pleasure slaves if he liked them enough. He broke them in every way. WICKED had shown Thomas proof of that. People who had managed to escape were never the same. Thomas didn’t want to be like them. He looked up at Minho with a glare before pushing all the power he had left in him at Minho. 

Minho was thrown back in surprise, but wasn’t hurt much. He looked up to find Thomas making a run for it. 

“You have nowhere to go Thomas! Everyone knows to return you to me while you have my mark! You are my slave!” 

Thomas ignored Minho’s yells. He didn’t care. He just wanted to be back home with Teresa, safe. He never wanted to be apart of this mission, but he’d been forced to. He just wanted to go home! Tears streamed down Thomas eyes as he breathed heavily. He was mere feet away from the border when Minho appeared before him and shocked him with an energy ball. Thomas’ agonized scream pierced the air as he fell to his knees. He couldn’t move and he screamed in frustration as Minho pulled him over his shoulder. 

“You’re mine, now.” Minho had said, but to Thomas it didn’t seem as evil as before. It almost seemed...forced. 

Thomas calmed down as Minho made his way back to his manor. There was nothing Thomas could do now. 

When they arrived back at the manor, Minho ordered his workers to strip him and clean him up. Thomas felt every touch over his skin and accepted his fate. He didn’t think he would be sucked into being a pleasure slave so soon, but Minho had taken a liking to him while he was in his ranks. Minho had come to get him from the bath an hour later. He’d pulled him from the tub. Thomas hadn’t even gotten to put on clothes. Minho had paraded him through the manor until he got to the bedroom. He saw the pitying looks some people gave him and wanted to cry. This was it. 

Minho pulled him roughly into the room, closed the door, and threw him onto his king sized bed. Thomas lay there for a few seconds before Minho demanded he look up at him. Thomas lifted his head and looked at Minho with a glare. 

“You have two options. You either submit to me and become my right hand against WICKED or I throw you in the dungeons.” Minho said calmly as he looked down at Thomas. 

Thomas blinked at him. Wasn’t Minho just going to fuck him? Leave him there broken and bruised? “W-What?” Thomas stuttered. 

Minho’s act dropped and he smiled. Minho pulled off his large coat and wrapped it around Thomas’ form as he moved to sit next to Thomas on the bed. 

“You’re important to us, Thomas. You can help us take down WICKED for good. They’re bad people. They’ve been trying to start a magical genocide and we just can’t let that happen. WICKED was planning on targeting you, but your sister, Teresa, managed to get word to me that you were in need of help.” 

“Teresa spoke to you? You’re lying Teresa would never let this happen to me.” Thomas said. 

“Your sister cares about you, Thomas. She wanted to keep you safe. The only way was to make WICKED think that I made you my slave. They’ve heard the rumors. They know what supposedly happens.” 

“Or really? And what is that?” Thomas snapped. 

“They become part of my guard or they’re sent back as distraught survivors in order to infiltrate WICKED.” Minho replied softly and he took Thomas' hand in his. He brought his other palm to cover the mark on Thomas’ wrist. He pulled his hand away and Thomas saw the scarred mark on his skin knit itself together and disappear completely. 

“Wh-what did you do?” Thomas looked at his wrist in amazement. 

“It’s a simple spell. You could learn it with more training you know. You’re a strong witch. You just need training, and you’re not getting that training while being oppressed by WICKED. 

Thomas stared at Minho’s expression. It’d completely changed from the dark, evil expression it held before. There was adoration in his eyes. Apology.

“I’m sorry for attacking you, but we had to make it look good.” Minho continued. “I didn’t mean to make it so painful. I didn’t expect you to be so determined to get back. I’d gotten a bit frustrated and took it out on you when I placed the mark.” Minho said as he stroked the now unblemished skin. 

Thomas stayed silent. He hadn’t said a word for almost ten minutes. 

“Thomas?” Minho said softly. 

Thomas snatched his and away. “I want to see my sister.” 

Minho nodded. “Fair enough. She’ll be here early tomorrow morning. You can see her then. I imagine you would want some rest.” 

Thomas nodded. 

Minho made his way to the door.“You can stay in my room tonight.” 

Thomas was bit his lip slightly. 

“And, Thomas?” 

“Yes, Minho.” Thomas finally said. 

“I really did care for you. None of that was a lie.” Minho said with a sad smile before he pulled the door closed with a ‘click’.


End file.
